


Sleepover

by NovaPeaches



Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 06:03:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12292842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaPeaches/pseuds/NovaPeaches
Summary: Seungcheol is invited to a sleepover, takes a leap of faith, and confesses to one of his closest friends





	Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is my first fic I've written and posted for all to see. I kinda wanted to write something short and to the point so I hope it’s not too fast for you. I hope you can handle the grammar and other mistakes i probably didn't see and I hope you enjoy! ♡

Standing at the front door of Jihoon’s house, in his black and white polka dot pajamas and his tote bag on one shoulder and a star patterned sleeping bag under his other arm, Seungcheol used his free hand to knock on the door.

 

Seungcheol’s friend, Jihoon, had invited him over for a sleepover, along with the rest of their huge group of friends. He had been waiting a whole week for the sleepover, but at the same time, knowing everyone in their group of friends would be attending, it reminded him of the one person who always made his heart race just from the thought of him.

 

Seungcheol jumped a little at the loud sound of the door unlocking and opening to a soft looking Jihoon in blue striped pajamas. "Oh, Cheol, you're finally here. Come on in." He gestured for Seungcheol to enter the house, like a butler, welcoming his master’s guest.

 

As he entered, Seungcheol couldn’t help but smile at Jihoon’s acting. There was never a moment when the small boy was super cute, intentional or unintentional. But knowing how he would react to the word ‘cute’ whenever someone called him that, it was wise to never bring it up, or it could get ugly.

 

After Seungcheol took off his shoes at the entrance, Jihoon went on ahead down the hallway.

"Come on," he said "everyone’s been waiting for you."

Seungcheol quickly followed suit down the hallway, until it opened up to the living room, to where everyone else was. All 12 of the boys in the group of friends had gathered around a huge tv, and on it was an episode of One-Punch Man, which was streamed from a laptop connected to the tv by a hdmi cable.

 

A quick look around, and Seungcheol heart skipped a beat when he saw him. Jisoo, the one and only person in his group of friends who he had a crush on for the longest.  Immediately at the sight of him, he quickly went over to a spot on the floor, next to Jeonghan.

 

▪ ▪ ▪

 

After two episodes of One-Punch Man had concluded, everyone had realized it was still only around 7:30pm. Luckily for them, Soonyoung had brought his Gamecube, 4 controllers and a copy of Mario Party 4, for when anyone wanted to play. Ultimately the plan was to let 4 people play the game, while everyone else sit back and watch the carnage unfold between the players, but either way, everyone was all for it, and Soonyoung started setting up the console.

 

While the others got ready to play, Seungcheol, talking to Jeonghan, took a quick glance at Jisoo by habit, causing Jeonghan to get a little annoyed.

"Uh, Cheol?" Jeonghan called.

Seungcheol quickly collected himself, giving an embarrassed but apologetic look to Jeonghan.

"Oh, sorry." Seungcheol answered. He scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment.

“Cheollie, this is like the 76th time you looked over at Jisoo. Why don’t you just bite the bullet and confess?"

Seungcheol glared at Jeonghan with wide eyes.

"I don’t think I can Jeonghan. I get really nervous around him, you know that."

 

Before Jeonghan could say anything, he saw Jisoo getting up from the corner of his eye with his sleeping bag.

"You never set up your sleeping bag?" Jihoon asked him. "Yeah," he answered " when the One-Punch Man opening started, I guess I got excited and forgot about it."

Assessing the situation, Jeonghan looked over beside Seungcheol to see his matching black and white polka dot sleeping bag. Acting immediately Jeonghan grabbed the sleeping bag pushed it into Seungcheol’s stomach and pushing him up and towards Jisoo’s way.

"Hey, Cheol also forgot to set up his sleeping bag too." Jeonghan said, with a smug smile on his face. "Maybe you two should go and set up together."

Before Seungcheol could get a word in edgewise, Jisoo answered, "Oh, ok then. Come on Cheollie." before going down the hallway and up the stairs.

Hearing Jisoo say the nickname everyone close to Seungcheol call him made his heart skip a beat. Even if it was the millionth time. Before he knew it, Seungcheol’s legs started moving on their own after Jisoo.

 

Upstairs, in a spare, spacious room with 11 other sleeping bags laid out on the floor, Seungcheol and Jisoo pick the only open spaces to put their sleeping bags. Which happen to be right next to each other. As they set up their sleeping bags, Jisoo notices that Seungcheol hands were a little shaky while he handled his sleeping bag.

"Cheol?" Jisoo asked, "Are you ok? Are you nervous, or something ?"

After hearing the voiced concern, Seungcheol’s hands stopped shaking. Biting on the inside of his cheek, Seungcheol’s thoughts rushed through his mind in an instant. _Ok Seungcheol you can do this! Just bite the bullet! Just bite the bullet!_

"Jisoo." Seungcheol softly spoke as he took in a sharp breath and held it for a second and exhale through his mouth. "I have feelings for you!" He quickly confessed. Jisoo’s stared, mouth slightly ajar at the confession in shock.

 

Seungcheol was worried and wanted to explain to Jisoo, even if he won’t return the same feelings for him. But before he could even say a word, he found Jisoo, grabbing the back of Seungcheol’s neck, pulling him in for a kiss. After the seconds that felt like an eternity, Jisoo pulled back. Even if it was an abrupt, rushed kiss, Seungcheol could tell, it was a kiss that Jisoo had kept in him for a while. Seungcheol having a shocked look on his face, heart beating what felt like 3 times the normal rate.

 

"Yeah, I… kinda had feelings for you too." Jisoo awkwardly laughed.

 

Thinking about the situation as a whole, he just falls over to the floor, as if his whole body gave out.

 

▪ ▪ ▪

 

On their way back down the stairs, Seungcheol and Jisoo tried to hide their excitement from their previously discovered feelings for each other. They planned on telling the others later about what happen, as they just wanted to focus on the fun of the slumber party. When they got back Jihoon glanced at them, an eyebrow arched, and with a slight smirk on his face.

 

"So, did you two finally confess to each other?"  What the hell? How did he know. They both looked at him with a shocked, but questioning look. "Oh, come everyone knows. It’s obvious. We’ve pretty much placed a bet on if you’d confessed sometime this month."  

 

The whole room filled with multiple sounds of agreement.

 

"Yeah, glad you confessed your feelings, Cheol." Jeonghan called from across the room. "I’m 30,000 won richer now. Thanks buddy! I bet you also went in for the kiss too, huh?" "Actually, I was the one who kissed him" Jisoo said, in protest over their friends gambling. "Alright!" Jihoon celebrated "Looks like I’m 15,000 won richer now. Great Job, Jisoo."

 

Everyone in the room then started to combine and exchange their money to make the prizes for the respective winners and their allotted prize amount. Before he could get his money, Jihoon saw Seungcheol and Jisoo going back upstairs.

 

"Hey, where are you guys going?" He asked.

 

"We’re going to bed early." Jisoo answered back, with a slight sting of annoyance. "Yeah,"  Seungcheol said, just as annoyed as Jisoo. "Good night"

 


End file.
